


Waltz

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top John, Top John Watson, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has needs; Sherlock does not. But Sherlock's attractive older brother does, and they make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltz

It was an unusual arrangement, that much, at least, was certain. Sherlock had no interest in sex or physical intimacy. John was a man with needs. And Sherlock had a handsome older brother who also had needs.

John was never quite sure which brother came up with the solution, though he wouldn’t have been surprised to learn it was Mycroft. There had been something in his gaze from the start, something predatory. That same sense of danger John got from chasing criminals with Sherlock, he often got just by being in the same room as Mycroft.

Not that he ever let Mycroft intimidate him, far from it. There was something sad in Mycroft too, some loneliness that he covered up by projecting a chill personality, in much the same way that Sherlock tried to keep people at arms length by being abrasive.

Neither man, it seemed, could resist John Watson, or keep him out. John was the friend that Sherlock needed, the steady force that kept him grounded. And in John, Mycroft found someone that he could trust, with both his brother and himself.

This particular day was a chill, rainy winter afternoon. Sherlock bustled in the kitchen with some experiment, John sat by the fire with a book, doing his best to ignore the ache in his knee the cold weather often brought.

He looked up at footsteps on the stairs. Sherlock didn’t come out, which meant it probably wasn’t a client, or at least, nobody he wanted to talk to. The door opened and Mycroft stepped in, bundled up against the weather. He leaned his dripping umbrella against the wall and took in the flat like he often did, no doubt noticing whatever was different from his last visit and deducing what his mad brother had been up to.

“Social visit or…?” asked John, wondering if he should go make some tea.

“Mostly social,” said Mycroft, pulling off his gloves. John set his book aside and stood, noticing Mycroft’s long, elegant hands. He watched as John came over. “The cold and damp bothers you,” said Mycroft, shrugging off his coat and hanging it up.

“Tends to come with the territory, yeah,” said John, reaching him and pulling him gently down for a soft kiss. He heard Sherlock grumble about something, probably the fingers, but what he really meant was _take that somewhere else_. “My room?”

Mycroft nodded and let John lead him out and up the stairs. John closed the door behind them, glad that it was a few degrees warmer at the top of the house than the bottom. He pulled Mycroft close again and unbuttoned his suit coat. “What do you need?”

In answer, Mycroft leaned down to give him another kiss, lips still cool from being outside. He pushed off the suit coat and lay it carefully aside.

“I am always grateful that your room is the neatest place in the house,” murmured Mycroft, unbuttoning his cuffs.

“Habit,” said John. “And Sherlock’s bedroom isn’t so bad.”

“That’s merely because he hardly uses it,” said Mycroft, reaching up to loosen his tie.

“Let me,” said John, pulling the tie free and guiding Mycroft over to sit on the edge of the bed. John started to unbutton his shirt, leaning in to kiss his throat as it was exposed.

Mycroft’s eyes fluttered closed and he gave a tiny groan, as if the act of relaxing at all was an effort. John was used to this by now and knew that he could get Mycroft boneless, eventually, all the stiffness gone from his spine, eyes gone soft, gorgeous and helpless beneath him.

“That’s right,” whispered John as he continued with the buttons. “Just us, now.”

Mycroft raised his hand and trailed his fingers through John’s hair. John got to the waistcoat and undid that before he finished getting the shirt undone. He slipped both off and set them aside while Mycroft peeled off his undershirt. 

John ran his hands up pale skin, raising goosebumps in the cool air. He pressed Mycroft back onto the bed, moving over him, kissing him, peeling off his jumper in between kisses, letting Mycroft unbutton his own shirt. They didn’t fumble like schoolboys, but moved more like generals, with careful deliberation and an eye towards their final goal. Mycroft’s hands went to John’s jeans. John smiled and gave him a quick nod. Mycroft’s face was a study in concentration as he undid John’s flies and and reached in to release his thick cock.

John moaned at the touch. He shifted up, straddling Mycroft’s chest, cock almost tapping on his lips. Mycroft met his gaze as he wrapped his mouth around the head of John’s cock. 

“Good,” murmured John, pushing his trousers and pants down a little farther. Mycroft cupped his balls, teasing his cock with all of his formidable talent. John braced a hand on the headboard, pushing his cock in deeper, watching Mycroft take it, careful not to choke him.

Another moan broke loose from Mycroft as John started fucking his mouth. “Gorgeous,” whispered John. “And don’t you argue with me.” He reached down to tweak one of Mycroft’s nipples as he saw the look in his eyes.

Mycroft’s eyes slipped closed and he relaxed another hair, giving himself over, or at least starting too. “Good,” said John again, enraptured by the sight before him, moving steadily.

But this wasn’t just about his own pleasure. He pulled out, leaving Mycroft to open his eyes again and make a questioning noise. 

John moved down again, opening Mycroft’s trousers, stripping him the rest of the way until he lay bare before him. He shoved off his own jeans, and gave his own cock a stroke, eyes roving over Mycroft’s body, at those lovely freckles hidden by suits and authority.

“You are a handsome man,” said John, moving down even farther. The bed wasn’t that big and it was low enough to the ground that John could kneel on the floor at the foot of it and pull Mycroft to himself. Mycroft watched breathlessly and let himself be moved and manipulated. John pushed up his knees. “Hold yourself there,” he ordered. 

Mycroft obeyed and watched as John pulled him down just a bit farther, breath catching as John leaned into his entrance, smirking at him.

John licked a stripe over him and Mycroft groaned, head falling back to the bed. “John,” he panted.

“Mycroft,” answered John, wrapping his arms around Mycroft’s thighs to hold him in place as he began to tongue him open. All Mycroft could do was tremble, undignified moans escaping his lips, cock twitching and leaving sticky trails against his stomach.

John loved Mycroft like this. Filthy, needy… and his. This wasn’t something he did often, but as Mycroft shuddered underneath him, he knew why he liked it on occasion. He also knew Mycroft couldn’t come from this one, and it made him want to draw it out, make his lover beg.

“John…,” gasped Mycroft. “More, please.” His voice cracked and John smiled as he kissed his entrance and pulled back.

“Let me just clean up a bit,” he said, reaching over and tossing Mycroft the lube. “I’ll be right back, if you want to be ready for me.”

Mycroft nodded and opened it as John pulled on a robe and quickly went down to the loo to clean out his mouth. As much as he enjoyed indulging himself from time to time, he was still a doctor.

In record time, he was back upstairs. Mycroft had moved onto his hands and knees, almost desperately fingering himself, moaning against the sheets. “Shh, I have you,” said John, dropping the robe on the floor and moving behind him. Mycroft pulled his hand away and John slicked his cock. “Ready for me?”

“Yes,” said Mycroft, looking back at him. “Please.”

John felt a thrill down his spine, knowing he had the British Government beneath him, desperate. He guided himself in, being mindful of his girth, and was rewarded with another deep moan.

“Good, Mycroft. Take it. I know you want to,” murmured John, all the winter chill forgotten as he began to move, grasping Mycroft’s hips and driving into him.

Mycroft cried out, sound muffled by the bedding, hands fisting in the sheets as he surrendered the rest of the way, letting John do what he wanted.

“Very good,” said John, leaning in and kissing his spine. He drove in a little harder, a low growl escaping his own lips.

Suddenly, John pulled out and flipped Mycroft over, pushing back in before the other man could do more than gasp. He pinned Mycroft’s wrists next to his head and kissed him as he drove in again, swallowing his cries.

John transferred both Mycroft’s wrists to one hand, the other one working between them to stroke Mycroft’s cock. Mycroft arched up against him, making John’s angle change, crying out again as his prostate was struck.

“Beautiful,” said John, pulling back to watch Mycroft’s face. “Come for me, come on.”

Mycroft sucked in air and, with just a few more pulls of John’s hand, came hard, splattering his belly. John kissed him hard, driving in once more before coming himself, eyes slamming shut as he filled his lover.

Mycroft moaned, tugging his hands free and tangling them in John’s hair. John smiled against his lips and gave him a softer kiss, hips still jerking through the aftershocks. Finally, he carefully pulled out and curled up along Mycroft’s side, kissing his throat.

“I suppose I should go back to work,” said Mycroft, reluctantly.

“Not right now you aren’t,” said John, pulling him a little closer.

Mycroft mumbled a weak argument, but didn’t try to pull away, sighing softly. John listened to the rain on the roof as Mycroft fell asleep in his arms, glad for… whatever this was between them. Below them, Sherlock had taken up his violin and John drifted off listening to a gentle waltz. 1, 2, 3… 1, 2,3...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to humshappily for the beta


End file.
